


Hard

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mental Illness, Poems, Poetry, bipolar, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Why is this battle so hard?





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This poem contains some brief self-blame for mental illness symptoms.

_Hard_ —  
To find energy to breathe  
Darkness descends in a rush  
What are these thoughts?!

_Numb_ —  
Eyes glued to the ground  
Look up! Look at the snow!  
The world still is beautiful  
Even though it’s 

_Hard_ —  
To find the will to smile  
Missing the me I used to be  
Where did she go?

_Bad_ —  
Musn’t it be my fault?  
Shouldn’t I be able to find  
My old self somewhere inside?  
Why is it so

_Hard_ —  
To find the strength to love  
The color I am in this moment?

_Broken_ like the pattern of my words  
_Shattered_ for my lack of resilience  
Un-  
foc-  
used  
And lost.  
Hard.


End file.
